Memories
by blackwhiteandrainbows
Summary: She smiled unsurely then said, "Oh, um, yeah, I'm uh… going on a date." And this was when Harry dropped his hands from her face, stood up straight and stiffly said, "Oh." sorry, don't know what to put here. just read. please :D


Hermione couldn't wait to go home. It's already 5 o'clock in the afternoon and she still needs to prepare. She pulled a cab and sat down inside then she told the driver where to go. She now lived in a large loft in London which she originally shared with Ron and Harry, but now that Ron and Lavender are together, she shared it with Lavender too. Not that she lives there. She's just there to visit every now and then. She and Hermione was in good terms now, they finally worked it out after having that silly love triangle back then in their sixth year. Hermione got over her school girl crush on Ron while Lavender stuck with him through the war and still until after school. It turns out that her relationship with Ron helped her change into a more likeable person and they look like they really love each other even though at first, it looked a bit hormonal. And since after school, Lavender has been a close friend to the three.

The cab finally stopped so she paid the driver some cash, got her stuff, got out of the car, and rode the elevator up to the ninth floor of the building. She walked to their doorstep, keys in hand to unlock the door, to find Lavender and Ron, cuddling in a couch, watching the telly.

"Hey Ron, hey Lavender" Hermione walked in.

"Hi Hermione" Ron said, a bit blushing while he gets up to go to the fridge.

"You went shopping?" Lavender's eyes brightened as she saw what Hermione was carrying. Lavender might have changed, but her girly side still remained. She is a column writer of a new fashion magazine, The New Witch.

Hermione closed the door absentmindedly. "Not really. I just bought some supplies and something else... How 'bout you?"

"Well, Ron didn't have coaching today and I didn't feel like writing and we didn't really wanna go out. Too much heat outside." Ron had become a teacher at Hogwarts. He replaced Madam Hooch after she retired from teaching. But every summer, he co-coaches the Crawdney Crovels, an amateur Quidditch team, along with his friend Dean Thomas. Everybody knows how he loves Quidditch but since he can't play well enough to his much disappointment, he got the patience to teach his most beloved game so that he could still be attached to it in some way.

"You can say that again. I'm itching to take a shower." Hermione nodded, as she remembered it was already summer.

After that little welcoming chat, Hermione dumped the grocery in the kitchen table, went upstairs to her room, opened one of the designer bags she brought home, and pulled out a dress. She can't wait to wear a dress, not to mention heels. _Yes, I know it's kinda pricy,_ she thought_, but I think it's gonna be worth it._

The dress looks nice, pretty actually. It's like the one she saw on that fashion magazine that she skimmed through while having a haircut earlier today. _I hope this looks good on me_, she sighed. She laid the dress on her bed, pinned up her long not-so-bushy-anymore-just-a-little-wavy caramel brown hair(thanks to her perseverance of brushing it for more than a hundred times a day), stripped her clothes off, got her towel and went to the bathroom the trio shared.

As the water ran from the shower, she remembered why she got that dress in the first place, then she smiled.

_Yup, I definitely have to thank that bookstore someday. I wonder if it's a technique so that they can sell one. Then they can put another one on the shelf when it's sold. Clever. S_he smiled more, _being a bookworm sure has its good points huh_, she chuckled.

After a quarter of an hour, she finished showering and went back to her room to put on her underwear and finally her dress, _Finally_, though she was a bit nervous. She tried to put it on, and she was having a hard time, as this was the first time she ever tried to wear one. And then she looked in the mirror.

_Whoa_, she looked at herself again from head to toe, tilting her head, _I actually look… nice, _smiling at herself, nodding_. And it's really not uncomfortable as it looks like. And to think about it, it's just like wearing tank top and shorts._ Hermione smiled more, feeling as if she just got an A+ on the subject she hated the most._ Maybe this isn't as bad as I thought._

She was a little surprised. This was the first time she bought a dress. She never wore dresses, even when she attends her books' press releases. If she's invited to an extravagant event to talk about her books or just lecture about writing, she never accepts. Instead, she stays at home, reading a book or writing one. She thinks it's unnecessary to wear a very small piece of clothing that costs so much. She's too much of a money saver, even though she's not that poor of a person. One can tell her thriftiness by looking at her closet. She always wears jeans or shorts, sometimes slacks when the event is a little formal. To match them are different shirts, tank tops, blouses and polo shirts, some she snatched away from Harry's and Ron's closets, insisting that "they are very much comfortable than those girly ones". Sweatshirts, hoodies and jackets are also there, some she's been using since school. She's just not that feminine like Lavender. And one might not guess that the person who owns these clothes is the 22-year-old, bestseller book author, Hermione Jane Granger.

Yes, Hermione is a well-known writer. Her love for books never really ceased. She wrote a few short adventure novels for and a book about magical creatures' welfares, focusing on elves. She is really determined to "find justice for the poor creatures" and hopes to be an ambassador, but she is still enjoying the calmness after the war by just travelling and relaxing. That's another thing she loves--going to different places. She loves exploring new surroundings, enjoying the sights, and understanding different cultures. She has all the time and the world to explore.

Still looking at the mirror, she called Lavender. "Lavender? I'm sorry to interrupt your watching but can you come here for just a bit? Can you help me zip up my dress?"

Lavender turned to Ron, whose arms are wrapped around Lavender as they were both sitting on the couch again, then quietly asked "A dress?" to which Ron answered with a look that completely says "I have no idea either." So Lavender got up, went upstairs to Hermione's room.

Ron, who is as curious as Lavender is, questioned, "Why do you have a dress Hermione? Are you having a date or something?"

Hermione sighed, rolled her eyes. "Is it illegal for me to own a dress?"

"You didn't answer my question!"

Hermione chuckled as Lavender entered the room. She didn't seem to notice that someone's at her door. Lavender knocked but immediately paused. "Wow, Hermione. I didn't know you're hiding that gorgeous of a body." She's still at the door, looking at Hermione from head to toe._ I have to admit,_ Lavender chuckled._ I feel a little insecure._

"Ha ha, very funny. You and Ron are so meant to be. Now get over here and zip me up."

"Okay, okay." Lavender zipped up the dress when they both heard, "Hey! Hermione! Answer my question!"

"What is his problem?" Hermione said, half laughing, half rolling her eyes.

"Well, you still didn't answer his question. And I wanna know, too" Lavender said, half smirking.

Hermione laughed. "Ugh, go away."

Lavender laughed too and did what she was told but dramatically shouted behind the walls, "Oh, would it hurt you if you told us?"

Ron seconded, "Yeah, just tell us Herm."

Defeated, she finally sighed and answered, "First of all, Ronald, how many times do I have to tell you not to use that nickname ever again? Oh, and for the sake of your knowledge, I bought a dress because, yes, I have a date tonight." She couldn't help but feel a little smug.

Ron choked on what he was eating and Lavender stopped walking, both said "Really?"

"Oh come on, I'm still a girl you know. Well… at least someone thinks I am…" she held her hair up in her hand tentatively doing a bun and looked sadly in the mirror.

"Wait… Hermione's a girl? I didn't know- Ow! What the-" Lavender slapped Ron on his arm and eyed him to make him stop.

"I heard that… Thanks a lot", she sighed, still looking at the mirror with more sadness on her face. _Don't I really look like a girl? _She started to put up a chignon bun slowly, reflecting on what she just heard.

"Hermione, of course we know you're a girl. A woman even. Ron's just kidding", Lavender nudged Ron.

"Lavender's right. I'm just messing with you, I'm sorry. Oh and honestly, Hermione, you don't know how many guys out there are checking you out," Ron truthfully answered.

"I mean who doesn't? Now that I'm taken already by my Ickle Ronniekins, so many guys are after you now", Lavender said as she shuffled Ron's flaming red hair when they both heard Hermione's laugh. _Yes, she laughed,_ Lavender thought successfully.

"But seriously though, these guys are just… too afraid to ask you out… I mean, with Harry around..." Lavender convincingly said, but whispering the last part.

"Sorry what was that? I didn't catch the last bit. Oh and by the way, those guys you were talking about? I don't really consider them as guys who check me out if they don't have the guts to ask me", Hermione paused, gradually gaining confidence in her self then she smiled and continued, "but this one's different. I can tell."

She now finished her chignon so she stood up to find her jewelry box and pick out which pair of earrings to use.

She put them on, noticed that the make up she just bought was still untouched. _Almost forgot._ "Hey Lavender! I'm really sorry, but I don't know how to use make up."

Lavender's eyes widened, and so did Ron's then he whispered, "Wow, even make up, huh?" Lavender nods to Ron then responds, "It's okay, Hermione. I'll be there in a sec." She excitedly ran up the stairs to Hermione's room, "Okay I'm here, let's start."

"Thanks Lavender. I-I don't really know what to do. I've never been in a date for a very long time. I'm clueless", Hermione sounded embarrassed. The last time she remembered having a date was the Yule Ball, and that didn't turn out well. She didn't actually consider that one time she was dragged in a party where she was forced to sit with a stranger because she didn't wanna dance and the bar was so full, good thing she brought her new book. So this basically is her first date ever.

"That's alright. I know you're just nervous." Lavender kindly smiled, "Here, let me help you with that…"

While Lavender helped Hermione upstairs, the loft's door opened to reveal the trio's last third, Harry Potter, in his casual polo and jeans, carrying a sports bag. "Hey mate", Harry said as he proceeded to the kitchen, put his bag on the floor, to grab some drink from the fridge.

_Oh no_, Ron swallowed. "Hi Harry, home so early?"

"Yeah. My photoshoot ended early, and I have a date in an hour, so I decided I should go home and prepare." Harry is the seeker of the international Quidditch team, Chudley Cannons(?). He was offered the position as soon as he graduated from Hogwarts and trained for two years until he became the celebrity he is now. From being the Boy-Who-Lived to the man he is now, he practically gets everything from friends to girls to money to fame, oh and to girls. He became a chick-magnet and almost everyday he goes on dates, many of them he's not the one who asked. And because of this, he became a part-time model of a famous Quidditch supply store. And he gets everything he wants, well, almost. He still feels something's missing but he's enjoying every single minute of his luck.

"Where's Hermione?" he took a sip from his butterbeer.

"Uh, she's in her room," Ron said uncertainly.

Harry put his butterbeer on the table, heading towards the stairs. "Really? I thought she was going to buy some books and..." Harry was interrupted by the voice of Lavender as she walked down the stairs.

"You don't need so much make up, Hermione. You have a natural beauty. Don't worry about it. I think you're just too excited about..." Lavender trailed off as she saw Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, stared, jaw opened at the other girl who's at the top of the stairs, all of her brown hair put up in the chignon, a few strands framing her face. She was wearing a cream sleeveless dress a few inches below the knees and was bending down, trying to put her heels on, not noticing who had just arrived. So Harry, noticing that his mouth had dried, pulled up his jaw and slowly turned to Lavender, who is now sitting beside Ron, while his eyes still looking at Hermione.

"Excited about what?"

At the sound of his voice, Hermione's head shot up and her face broke into a grin. On her heels, she slowly went down the stairs, cursing for not being used to it because if she was, she would have been hugging Harry at this moment, which she did after that painfully slow 10-second short walk.

"Hi Harry!" Hermione pulled back from the embrace and stepped back a bit. "So, what do you think?" she said slowly while grinning, turning around awkwardly. Ron, who's as shocked as Harry, turned to Lavender whose attention is fully on them. He turned back to his best mates and also watched, totally forgetting that he was watching the TV.

Harry sighed, _Honestly? You really have to ask?_ But instead of that, Harry frowned and asked "What are you so dressed up for?"

"So you think I'm overdressed? Oh I knew it. I shouldn't have bought this dress. I knew I shouldn't have. Maybe I should just…" Hermione continued on babbling, mentioning everything that shouldn't have been there.

Harry rolled his eyes, _Here we go again._

"Stop. Hermione, stop." Harry raised an index finger in front of Hermione's face which worked because she stopped, then puts it near her mouth. He slowly said, "I didn't say that you were overdressed."

Hermione shoved his hand and continued on. "So I'm underdressed then? Okay, wait I'll just put on some--"

Hermione was about to turn around and go back to her room when Harry grabbed her shoulder, faced her to him, and held her head in his hands, so that their foreheads are a few inches away. He knows this is the only way to make her stay put and listen. Hermione bit her lip, a questioning look in her face. _Dammit, you're really pushing me to say it, aren't you?_

Harry looked at Hermione's eyes, sighed, smiled, and said, "You're perfect... okay?"

Hermione couldn't help but blush. She slowly nodded, not taking her eyes away from his intense-looking green ones._ Could you stop looking at me? _she gulped.

"So now are you going to tell me where you're going?" Harry said slowly like he's talking to three-year-old.

Hermione nodded, like a three-year-old.

"You can talk, you know." He chuckled,_ so adorable_.

She smiled unsurely then said, "Oh, um, yeah, I'm uh… going on a date."

And this was when Harry dropped his hands from her face, stood up straight and stiffly said, "Oh."


End file.
